<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrealistic Fantasies by ASJR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941764">Unrealistic Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASJR/pseuds/ASJR'>ASJR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASJR/pseuds/ASJR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fantasies of Athena and Bobby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-My first Fic and first time writing smut.<br/>-Kind reviews and constructive criticism is welcome.<br/>-Hope you all enjoy! (see end for more notes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bo-Bobby" Athena panted "IM SO FUCKING CLOSE" Bobby reached down between her legs as he was pounding into her and rubbed her clit with his fingers. "Fuck Athena. You're so fucking wet for me." "BOBBY YESSS." Athena just needed a little more before she busts. "OH OH Y-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athena jumped out of her sleep sweating. Looking next to her she realizes that it was Micheal sleeping next to her and not Bobby. She looked at the clock on her nightstand that read "9:27am" She has so many questions as to why she was fantasizing about the Fire Captain of the 118. In this moment Athena is thankful that Micheal is a heavy sleeper or else he would have questions of his own. She quietly got out of bed to shower. It was Saturday, she didn't have to work today and she had no reason to be up this early so she thought. After she showered, she decided to clean up and cook breakfast. Anything to take her mind off of her erotic dream. While she was preparing breakfast she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see May walking towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Good morning mom", May said obviously tired. "Good morning, you look tired honey, why are you up so early", Athena questioned with a worry filled voice. "Well for starters, my teachers see weekends as an opportunity to give extra work." "You know you can always ask me for help, right?" "Of course mom, I know."</p>
<p>After talking about their plans for the day, Harry walked into the kitchen followed by Micheal. The family ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, occasionally asking questions and adding commentary. Athena's mind kept wondering to Bobby. She thought that she couldn't be thinking like this, she was "happily married-". She audibly scoffed at that last comment. She realized that when her family looked up at her thinking that she scoffed at something one of them said. After she reassured them that it wasn't about them she excused herself from the table and went into her room and closed the door behind her. Her marriage was anything but happy. She picked up her phone from her nightstand and looked at messages she'd just received from Hen.</p>
<p>Hen: Hey Thena, I know ur off today but do you wanna join us for lunch?<br/>Hen: Bobby is making his famous baked mac n cheese😁😁<br/>Athena: I don't have anything planned today so why not.<br/>Athena: What time?<br/>Hen responded rather quickly.<br/>Hen: 2:30pm<br/>Hen: Hoping we don't get thrown behind schedule.<br/>Hen: Pray for us😂</p>
<p>Athena set her phone down and was secretly excited that she got to see Bobby. She didn't even try to push these feelings aside this time. She thought about those big strong arms at work wondering how they would feel on her. She hadn't realized that she was thinking in her room for quite some time. That was until Micheal brought her out of these thoughts by clearing his throat.</p>
<p>"Are you ok, you've been in here for almost an hour?" "Yes Micheal, why wouldn't I be?", Athena said this with irritation in her voice. "Look, I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Of course she wasn't going to admit to her husband that she was getting hot and bothered by a man who wasn't him. "I have a few errands to run today." "Ok, I'm taking the kids to the county fair today, accompanied by lunch and dinner so we won't be home until later." "That's fine, I can keep myself busy. I'm about to head out." "Ok, I love you." "Love you too." Athena up and left the bedroom to say bye to her kids and leave.</p>
<p>Athena drove around for what felt like hours. She took the long way to the station for two reasons. One being that it was still a little early, 1:59pm to be exact. And two being that she was anticipating the sight of the one and only Robert Nash.</p>
<p>She pulled into the parking lot around back at 2:23pm.</p>
<p>Athena grabbed her purse from the passenger side and got out of the car. As she got out of the car, she glanced up at the top window just to see Bobby staring at her as she walked towards the building.</p>
<p>"Hey hey, everybody!", Athena announced her presence while walking up to the loft.<br/>"Hey Thena." Hen said looking up from her card game with Chimney. Chimney waved.<br/>Buck and Eddie said their hellos while keeping their eyes glued to the game.<br/>She then made her way over to the kitchen area where Bobby was. She tried to keep her thoughts in control, totally unaware that Bobby was trying to do the same.</p>
<p>"Hey Athena, what brings you here today?" Bobby asked as he gave her a side hug otherwise known as the 'church hug'. "Well Hen invited me and the kids are out with Micheal. I did all of my house chores this morning so there really wasn't much for me to do today. I also heard that you were making your world famous macaroni and cheese" Athena said the last part in a flirty manner which in terms surprised her. Bobby let out a low chuckle before saying, "Well I'm glad that you were able to join us today. Dinner got pushed back for about thirty minutes, because of Buck." Athena playfully rolled her eyes. Bobby was moving around the kitchen gathering tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad. Athena was standing in front of the drawer that he needed to get in so he grabbed her arm and gently moved her to the side. Without letting go of her arm he grabbed the serving spoon to put in the salad bowl. Athena turned in his grip. Now she is facing him. Barely inches apart, they are now staring into each other's eyes. Athena looked at his lips then back to his eyes. She sees the lust and desire lingering in his eyes. Bobby looked at the time and almost ran to his office. Hen and Chim looked confused as to why their boss was heading to his office. When Athena said that she was going to check on him, they didn't think anything of it and continued another round of their game. </p>
<p>Athena knocked on his door and let herself in. "Hey, are you ok?" Bobby is sitting at his desk with his head in his palms. "Yeah ju- just got a lot on my mind." "Any way I can help?" Athena asked in a sultry voice. She knew what she was doing. Bobby stood up and walked over to Athena, placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. She reacted quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Bobby outlined her lips with his tongue seeking entry. She parted her lips with a gasp and their tongues dueled for dominance. Athena won the battle but Bobby didn't mind. Bobby is the one that broke this kiss. "We shouldn't." Athena looked into his eyes. "I need you." Athena grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back into a lip searing kiss. He snaked his hand from her hips to her ass giving it a tight squeeze. She moved her hands from his neck to his pants. Struggling to remove his belt she moves to unbutton his shirt. Bobby moved his hands to his pants to remove them for her. He then grabbed Athena and placed her on his desk as he cleared it of papers and other miscellaneous objects. He then broke the kiss to remove her pants and panties in one swift movement. He groaned at the sight of her glistening sex. He then ran his fingers up her thighs and inserted two into her. He started pumping into her slowly as his thumb found her clit. Athena breathes heavily as to not alert the rest of 118 to what's happening in their captain's office. She grabbed reached down and grabbed his shaft. Athena slowly started stroking him. "Damn Athena." Bobby pulled his fingers out much to her dismay. Before Athena had the chance to complain he replaced his fingers with his erect cock. All Athena could do was gasp. He slowly stretched her out knowing she has to adjust to his size. She pulled him down for another kiss as he sped up his stroke. Pounding her on his desk he feels his release coming soon. He could tell she was close by the way her walls clenched around his member. "Bo-Bobby" Athena panted "IM SO FUCKING CLOSE" Bobby reached down between her legs as he was pounding into her and rubbed her clit with his fingers. "Fuck Athena. You're so fucking wet for me." "BOBBY YESSS." Athena just needed a little more before she busts. "OH OH Y-"</p>
<p>Athena woke up drenched with sweat. She quickly turned her head to see that Micheal wasn't in her bed. She then realized that she and Micheal are divorced. She got up to go wash the sticky residue that had formed between her legs. Knowing that the kids are with their father she goes and makes herself breakfast. While she sits down at the table with her coffee in hand she wonders, could it be her body telling her that she just needs to make her move and take a chance with Bobby?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Behind Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Bobby does when he goes home at the end of a mildly intense shift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-I didn't really know where I was going with this so I apologize in advance for it being all over the place.<br/>-Constructive criticism and kind reviews are welcome.<br/>-Hope you all enjoy.<br/>-P.S- Got a little excited and posted chapter 2 and 3 ahead of schedule :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I shouldn’t be feeling like this”, Bobby said to himself as he entered his apartment. He couldn’t get the beautiful goddess off of his mind. Her beautiful face and her enticing hips. He loved the way they swayed when she walked. He loved how she could switch from Sargeant Grant to Athena in a matter of seconds. He decided to take a shower to wash the day off him, hopefully along with the thoughts that filled his mind. The last thing he needed was an erection thinking about someone who was way out of his league. He turned the water on and stripped to get into the shower. As the warm water ran down his body, he thought back to today’s events. They were on a call after a man was driving drunk and crashed into another car with small children in the backseat. He thought about his family, but not for long. Those thoughts passed as quickly as they came. </p>
<p>He thought about the sexy woman who arrested the driver. Athena told the man to step out of his vehicle. After Hen and Chim checked him to make sure he was ok, Athena roughly slapped the silver bracelets around his wrist and pushed him into the back of her cruiser as she read him his rights. He wished that it was him who was in her custody. He imagined that Athena was straddling him as he was cuffed to a bed. He knew it was wrong. But was it really? No one had to know. He took his semi-erect cock into his hand and imagined his goddess rubbing her hips against his. He started slowly pumping his hand up and down, “Fuck Athena, so fucking good.” In his mind, she unbuttoned her uniform just so the top of her breasts are showing. He imagined her slinking down his body and taking his shaft into his hands. She licked her lips then swirled her tongue around his tip. Slowly taking him into her mouth. She sped up the pace as she moved her hand and mouth up and down his member. Bobby started pumping his hand faster chasing his release. Athena started sucking and slurping faster. “ Ahhh Athena, fuck me.” Bobby came imagining his shaft hitting the back of her throat. Wanting her to swallow his load.</p>
<p>Bobby felt better, some of the sexual tension that was built up in his body was released. He felt guilty. He wanted her. He needed to feel her. He finished up his shower and exited his bathroom. He reached in his drawer to grab a white shirt and some boxers. He went over to his nightstand to order dinner, he didn’t feel like cooking. As he picked up his phone he saw messages and missed calls from his whole crew and someone special.</p>
<p>Hen: Missed Call<br/>Hen: Hey Cap, I know today’s call on Sunset must’ve been hard for you. If you need someone to talk to I’m always here for you.</p>
<p>Buck: Missed Call (2)<br/>Buck: Hey Bobby, I just wanted to know if you were ok. <br/>Buck: I really care about you, you are one of the most important people in my life. You’re like my father. So if you need anything you can always call me.</p>
<p>Chim: Cap, I really can’t imagine how hard today was for you but I’m always here for you.</p>
<p>Athena: Hey, Hen told me that today’s call might’ve been hard for you today. You can always call me.<br/>Athena: I hope and I pray that you get through your struggles.</p>
<p>Bobby smiled, not just at his team, but at Athena. She didn’t even know why he was upset earlier or why this caused him so much pain but still decided to reach out. Bobby replied to everyone that he was fine and just needed to sleep. Athena was the first one to reply.</p>
<p>Athena: That’s good to hear. Look you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong. Just that you’re ok.</p>
<p>Bobby: Thank you. That was very considerate of you but I’m going to call it a night. Good night Athena.</p>
<p>Athena: Good night, Bobby ;)</p>
<p>Bobby smiled and ordered some Chinese food. It arrived about twenty minutes later and he sat on his couch and ate his food while watching Friends. He felt bad for lying to Athena but also felt guilty about texting her after his little shower antics. After he ate he headed to bed with a conflicted mind. Switching between Athena and the car crash. She and his team made him feel loved and cared for. Bobby didn't even think about heading to a bar or picking up a bottle. He loved his little family. He prayed before he went to sleep, for the family in the crash, for his deceased family, his fire family along with Athena, and happiness.</p>
<p>Bobby felt sleep overcome him with excitement as he knew that he'd probably see her tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to tell her how he felt. Or so he thought…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<br/>-Suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking a Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena show their true feelings for one another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Hope you all enjoy!<br/>-Constructive criticism and kind reviews are welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight the 118 along with Maddie, Karen, and Athena had dinner at Rossoblu on San Julian at 8:30pm. It’s Hen’s birthday and they are celebrating the life of their favorite paramedic. Everyone is dressed nicely but Bobby and Athena are dressed to kill. Bobby is wearing a fitted Brunello Cucinelli suit in the color baby blue. Athena is rocking a white Alice+Olivia cutout cocktail dress that sits just above the knee with some powder blue pumps and a matching handbag. “I know I said we were dressing up but damn you two showed up and showed out!” Hen said this as the rest of the table erupted in laughter. “You always know Athena is never one to disappoint” Karen just added fuel to the flames. Bobby sat quietly and shook his head at his colleagues. Athena glared at the table but the smile that began forming on her face betrayed her. The waitress walked up to the table and took drink and appetizer orders. When she came back with the drinks, everyone made a toast to Hen. Lead by Chimney, “When I first met you, you made it so hard for me to be your friend, but slowly and surely enough you let down your walls and let me be your friend. Look at us now, two people saving lives and kicking ass! To Hen, the best damn paramedic I know!” “To Hen!” Everyone clinked their glasses and began drinking. </p>
<p>Athena was sitting next to Bobby in the booth. Across from them were Buck and Eddie. Hen and Karen were sitting at the next booth across from Chim and Maddie. The rest of the 118 sat at tables nearby. Athena engaged in a conversation with Bobby because of course Eddie and Buck were in their own world. “That suit really looks nice on you.” Athena silently cursed herself because damn, he looked like a snack. “Thank you, I bought it a few years ago but never found the time to wear it. You don't look too bad yourself.” Bobby bit the inside of his cheek. Of course she doesn't look bad, she's Athena. She blushed at his comment hoping no one saw her face. Athena had a shift earlier today so she found conversation in that. As she was talking she unknowingly placed her hand on his knee. There was no denying they both felt a shock wave of emotions through their bodies. Even when the appetizers arrived, Athena never moved her hand. Bobby decided to take a chance and placed his hand atop of hers. Hen looked over to her friends at the next table and seem to have noticed the physical contact between them. She decided to stay quiet and confront Athena at girls night next weekend. After the main coursed arrived everyone ate and talked about their plans for the team building activity that was coming up. </p>
<p>After dinner, everyone sang happy birthday to Hen. After that Fantasia’s “When I See You” started to play. Hen got up and practically dragged her wife out of the booth and moved towards the dance floor. Chimney and Maddie then Buck and Eddie followed by the rest of the 118 got up to dance. Bobby gathered up the courage to ask, “Would you like to dance with me?” “I’d love to.” Athena and Bobby were the last ones to make it to the dance floor. He grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her fingers interlaced with his as she moved her arm around his neck. They started to sway to the music. Bobby looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She tried not to look at him but she couldn’t help it. They just stood there swaying staring into the depths of the eyes of each other. Hen looked up from her wife and scanned the room. “Do you not see them Karen?!” Karen looked to see what her wife was talking about. Then she spotted them. “Let it go Hen, they’re just dancing.” Karen gently grabbed her wife’s face and kissed her. Now all of her attention was back on her wife. Then Luther Vandross’s “Wait For Love” played next. Athena was surprised when Bobby started singing along. His deep husky voice was doing things to her mind and body. “I didn’t know you could sing.” “I’m not that good.” “Nonsense.” Bobby blushed and continued to sing. Athena joined him. They were both in the middle of the dance floor singing together. Bobby spun Athena and brought her closer to him. Now her body was pressed flush against his. Cherrelle’s “Saturday Love” played and everyone got down. Bobby looked at how Athena moved. She looked sexy in that dress. It hugged her body in all the right ways. He was captivated by her. By the way she moves. By the way she looks. By the way she sounds. Everything about her. He saw her glance at the clock, 11:43pm, and she made her way back to the booth to gather her items. She tells Hen she needs to go because it’s getting late and she has to work tomorrow. She tells everyone goodbye and wishes Hen another happy birthday. “Can I walk you to your car?” “Sure Bobby, see y’all soon.” Karen looked at the look her wife made and said, “Don’t start.” Everyone made their way back to their tables and also got ready to leave. “Why’d you keep looking at Athena and Bobby?” Chim was curious about his friend’s behavior tonight. Karen cut in, “She thinks something is going on between them.” Everyone who heard this began laughing their heads off at the silly accusations. Hen only rolled her eyes and ate some of her cake, she knew better, or maybe she was overthinking.</p>
<p>Bobby placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the crowded restaurant. When they made it outside Athena and Bobby walked around back because that’s where she parked. “I enjoyed myself tonight, probably not as much as Buck.” She chuckled and remembered him smashing Eddie’s slice of cake in his face. Bobby laughed remembering that he took photos that he’d show them on his next shift. They made it to Athena’s car, she felt sad that he had removed his hand. She turned towards him and gave him a hug, he hugged her back. She loved how his arms felt around her. Athena slightly pulled back from the hug and looked into his eyes. She looked at his lips and licked hers. She was going for it. Athena’s arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. His body reacted quickly and he pulled her closer to him. He pulled back and moved his hand to her face and ran his thumb across her lips. He pulled her face close to his and kissed her passionately. She gasped at the force of his kiss. Bobby saw this as an opportunity and darted his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced around, dueling for dominance. Bobby won. Athena broke the kiss. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times. She was at a loss for words so they just stood there in a mix of emotions. Bobby broke the silence, “I- I- I’m, that was-” “No, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.” “Don’t be sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that since I handed you Maurice.” Bobby smirked. “Wipe that smirk off your face Captain Nash.” “Look, I um, I have feelings for you that I would like to explore with you, only if you want to.” “Of course, I just ask that we keep this to ourselves.” “Sure.” Bobby was beaming. “Well, I really have to go now.” Athena didn’t want to leave. “Call me?” “Will do, see you soon Sargeant.” “See you soon.” Athena hopped in her, placed her handbag in the passenger seat, and started her car. Bobby watched her pull off from a distance before entering the restaurant to get ready to leave himself. This was the start of something soon to be great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!<br/>-Suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love & Foreplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Athena show each other how much they mean to one another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Hope you all enjoy!<br/>-Constructive criticism and kind reviews are welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena was straddling Bobby on the couch while he was rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. She was looking down on him in awe. After all this time he still looks at her like he just met her for the first time. He looks at her with so much adoration and love. Athena places her hand on his cheek placing a chaste kiss on his soft lips.<br/>
Bobby moves one hand to her hip and the other to the nape of her neck so he could deepen the kiss. He loved the woman in front of him so much. He couldn’t believe how blessed and how lucky he was to have this wonderful, strong, independent, not to mention sexy woman sitting before him. </p><p>Bobby picked up Athena and carried her to their bedroom where he softly laid her on the bed. It was his turn to straddle her as he ran his hands from her thighs to her hips then to her breasts which he gives a gentle squeeze. “Take this off.” He says with a low voice that sent chills down her spine as he’s tugging on her shirt. She complies to his request and sits up to pull the fabric over her head. She tossed her shirt to the side laying back down. Bobby moves his head down to her jeans to unbutton and unzip them only using his mouth. The sight of Bobby with his head between her legs made her so wet she could’ve sworn it soaked through her panties and jeans. Athena leaned up to grab Bobby’s head to kiss him. Bobby pushed Athena back down on the bed never breaking the kiss. She gasped at the force of Bobby’s lips pressed against hers allowing his tongue entry. Bobby hooked his fingers around her belt loops to pull her pants down. Athena lifted her hips to help him get them off. He stood at the foot of the bed to take his shirt and his pants off. He slowly made his way up her legs leaving wet kisses and love marks. Athena lifted herself up on her arms to look at him. Once he made it to her core, he looked up at Athena as he slipped her panties down. Bobby felt his cock straining in his boxers as it was pressed against the bed becoming harder by the minute. He parted her folds with his tongue and nuzzled his nose against her clit. “Mmmm ahhh.” Athena rocked her hips against his face as he continued to mercilessly lick her wet depths. Bobby rubbed his thumb against her clit to push her over the edge. He hummed as he licked and rubbed knowing what the little vibrations did to her. “Oh FUCK FUCK- Don’t stop” Bobby replaced his tongue with two fingers stroking her faster and faster. He felt her walls shake and he knew she was close. “OH SHIIIIIIT YES” Athena came hard on his fingers. She created so many juices it ran down her legs and down his arm. He removed his fingers and licked her clean. Athena sat up to free Bobby of his boxers. She looked up at him and mouthed “I love you” as she freed his cock of its restraints. She took him in her hand and started to slowly stroke him. “Athena, fuck.” Bobby groaned as she started stroking faster. “You like that, huh?” She stilled all movements to grab a pillow and toss it on the floor near the bed. She climbed off of the bed and stood. “Sit down right here.” She instructed him while pointing to the edge of the bed. He did as she said and prepared for the inevitable. Athena got on her knees in front of him and licked her lips as she once again had his dick in her hands. She placed one hand on his thigh as she licked him from base to tip. Bobby let out a sharp breath as she took him in her mouth. He moved her hand behind her back to unclasp her bra and start playing with her breasts as she continued to please him in ways only she knew how. He was close. She could tell by the way his body was trembling beneath her. She wanted to try something new today so she slipped him out of her mouth and started stroking him with her hand again. “Athena- OHH AHH” Bobby came spilling his seed all over Athena’s face and chest. Bobby got up and pulled Athena up with him. “That was incredibly sexy.” He mumbled against her lips tasting himself on her. “I love you so much.” “I love you too.” Bobby turned around and walked towards the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean off his fiance’s face. He sat the towel on the nightstand and got back on the bed while pulling Athena on top of him. She leaned down to kiss him “Ahhh” she was interrupted by Bobby’s hand playing with her clit. He used his free hand to bring her head down to his kissing her fiercely. Athena moaned allowing Bobby’s tongue to slide against hers. She grabbed his cock to position him with her opening. She slowly slinked down moaning as his thick veiny member stretched and filled her. “Fuck Bobby- that feels so fucking good yea!” Bobby put both hands on her breasts squeezing them as she began to ride him. Athena placed her hands on their headboard for a little extra leverage. The shift in position causes Athena’s chest to be directly in front of Bobby’s face which he takes advantage of by sliding his tongue over one nipple and slightly pinching the other. “YES FUCK!” Bobby grunted, he felt his release coming but he wanted to finish with her so he flipped them. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head while relentlessly pounding into her while toying with her clit. He could tell that she was close, her walls were pulsating around his dick. “YESSSS BOBBYYY!!” Athena came, her juices flowing out of her body and onto his. Bobby was still pounding into her chasing his release never once letting go of her clit. “AHHH I’M COMINGGGGGG!” “YES YES!” Bobby came shooting his warm cum inside of her as she orgasmed for the third time tonight. “I love you.” “I love you too baby.” Bobby lowered his head to Athena’s and the two shared an earth-shattering kiss sliding their tongues against the others. Athena bit his bottom lip as he pulled back. Bobby rolled off of her letting the both of them catch their breaths. Athena got up to go take a shower. Bobby changed the sheets quickly so he could join her. They washed each other and let the warm water run down their bodies. They both dried off, Bobby put on some boxers and some pajama pants while Athena put on a nightie. Bobby pulled back the covers so both of them could get into bed. Once they were laying down Bobby snuggled against Athena and she fell into the embrace. “I love you so much, I thank God every day that he gave me a second chance at life. You and your kids mean the world to me and I’ll do anything for you. I can’t wait to marry you.” Athena felt herself tear up. She turned around in his arms. “I love you too. I never thought that I would ever fall in love again, but you showed up and changed my life for the better. You mean the world to May and Harry. You mean the world to me. I can’t wait till I become Mrs. Nash.” Bobby held Athena tighter and kissed the top of her forehead. They fell asleep in each other’s arms listening to one another breathe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some family fluff&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-sorry my posting schedule is crazy<br/>-hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ROBERT WADE NASH!!” is all May and Harry heard before walking through the front door. They saw their mom on the floor with her hands pinned above her head and Bobby straddling her while mercilessly tickling her. May secretly takes a few pictures before asking “What’s going on in here?” Bobby and Athena are taken out of their own little bubble. “Well for starters, your mom is indecisive.” Athena tries to wiggle from underneath him. “Am not.” Bobby looks at his wife and tickles her until she breaks out in laughter. When he finished his round, he turned his attention back to the children. “I asked her what she wanted to eat and she told me to pick, I went through everything I could think of and she doesn't want anything I named.” </p><p>Harry ran down the stairs and playfully tried to pull Bobby off of his mom. “Oh, so you want some too?” Bobby let go of Athena and picked Harry. He turned him upside down and started tickling Harry. Harry was giggling asking his sister and mom for help. May just stood there and laughed as her brother struggled to break free from Bobby. May went down the stairs and started tickling her mom who was still on the floor trying to recover. “OMG May, who's side are you on?!” Athena asked her daughter surprised that she didn't take her side. Bobby bent down with Harry in his arms to help May get her mother. Somehow Harry was able to wiggle away from Bobby. “Ha Ha!” Harry stuck his tongue out at Bobby. Bobby got back up to chase Harry. Athena was able to flip May without Bobby holding her down. “Ahh Bobby help!!” May squealed as her mother began to tiptoe her fingers up to her neck. “Nope, he's gonna save y-” Athena was cut off by Bobby picking her up over his shoulder. “Bobby! Put me down.” “Tell me what we're gonna eat for dinner and all of this will be over. Athena looked over to his son who was draped over Bobby’s other shoulder. “How about pizza?” “Fine.” Bobby put Harry and Athena down as he went to grab his phone to order the pizza. “See mom that wasn't so hard.” Athena playfully glared over to May. “Yeah yeah, now you and your brother go clean up for dinner.” The kids gave a joint ok.</p><p>After they ate pizza, they cleaned up and watched movies until they fell asleep together. Athena woke up and carried Harry to his room. When Bobby felt the warmth of his wife disappear, he woke up. He decided to carry May to her room. Athena walked out of Harry’s room to see Bobby closing May’s door. “Shall we?” Athena asked as she put her hand out for Bobby to grab. “We shall.” Bobby said as he took Athena’s hand in his. Athena and Bobby made their way to their bedroom to call it a night. As Athena was getting drifting off she heard Bobby, “I love you.” “I love you too babe. With that they drifted off to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-hope you enjoyed reading!<br/>-comments and suggestions are welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anniversary Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May, Harry, and the rest of the 118 make a surprise gift for Athena and Bobby's one year anniversary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea came from my friend who made one for us.<br/>-Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Harry,” May said as she was walking down the street. She looks back at her brother who got distracted by puppies in a pet shop window. May walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand. “Let's go Harry, we have stuff to do.” </p>
<p>May pulled her little brother through the doors of an office supply shop. “Ugh May, why are we here. You said we were going to get ice cream.” May rolled her eyes, “We are, after we do this.” She guided her little brother to the back of the shop where they print photos. “Hey y'all”, a new voice said. Hen and the rest of the 118 were at the back of the shop. Harry looked confused as to why they were all there but he decided to sit back and watch. “Everyone already printed out the photos we want to go on the board, we were just waiting for you.” They were making a photo board for Athena and Bobby’s one year anniversary. “Ok, I’m going to print out my photos, can someone get the bulletin board?” “On it.” Buck dragged Eddie down the aisles to go get a bulletin board. “Me and Chim are gonna go get tacks for the board.” Hen told May as she was walking backwards to the aisle with the tacks. May walked up to the little machine to print out her photos. Harry finally realized what they were doing. “So is this a gift?” May looked back at Harry, “Yes, which is why I didn't tell you because you get giddy when you have to keep a secret.” “Wait so what do I get to do?” May turned her attention back to the machine. “You have photos too, they're just in my phone.” </p>
<p>When she got finished printing the photos, they all met up at the front to pay. “Soooo, where are we putting this together and where are we gonna hide it”, Buck was wondering how they were going to work on it without ruining the surprise. “I didn't think about that”, Chim said. Harry had an idea, “Ooo ooo, how about we send mom and Bobby somewhere out the house long enough to put it together?” Everyone looked at Harry and smiled. “Where are we going to get them to go?” Eddie asked as they continued to walk through the parking lot. “The movies! There's a new movie that came out that me and Maddie just watched.” “Chim that's smart but how are we gonna get them to go?” May chimed in, “Leave that to us.” Everyone put their stuff in Hen’s car and went their own separate ways.</p>
<p>For the next few days, everyone kept in contact to solidify their plans. May bought her mom and Bobby tickets to the movie that Chimney was talking about and gave it to them. She told her mom that they deserved a night out.</p>
<p>When the time came for Athena and Bobby to head out, May texted Hen. </p>
<p>They spent some time working on the board placing the photos in chronological order. At this time everyone is glad the movie was more than an hour long. Hen wrapped up the board in white wrapping paper and tied a gold bow around it. Eddie and Buck helped carry the board to May’s room so she could hide it in her closet. Their anniversary was in a couple of more days and no one wanted the surprise to be ruined. </p>
<p>When Athena texted May that they were on the way back a little earlier than planned, she told everyone and they left in a hurry. </p>
<p>Bobby was planning on barbecuing on their anniversary so everyone would be together to see the couple open their special present.</p>
<p>When the day came, May was glad that Harry was able to keep the surprise a secret for long enough. </p>
<p>When the rest of the 118 arrived, the real party began. Everyone in the backyard teased Bobby and Athena that this was a makeup wedding for the one they didn't get to attend.</p>
<p>After everyone ate and a few card games, it was time for the presents. Athena and Bobby opened cards and new appliances for their home. That's when May and Harry emerged with the board. </p>
<p>Athena and Bobby ripped the wrapping paper together. Athena gasped at all of the pictures and tears started to form in Bobby’s eyes. “HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” Everyone shouted as Bobby placed the board on the table they have outside. Bobby placed his arm around Athena’s waist as they looked at the pictures. There were pictures from when Bobby was tickling Athena, a picture from when Bobby took everyone ice skating and to DisneyLand, there was a picture when Bobby attended May’s science fair, Bobby and Athena’s wedding photo and when Bobby was trying to teach Athena how to make coffee cake, and even a picture of Bobby playing Mario Kart with Harry. There were many pictures of him and the team and with Athena. This was the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given them. Athena turned around with her arms out. “Group Hug!” Buck yelled as he ran up to give her a hug. Once everyone was huddled in, Bobby wrapped his arms around as many of his family that he could. “This is definitely going up on the wall.” And with that they went back to celebrating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Feel free to leave comments and suggestions!<br/>-I also have an unfinished A/U with Bathena, I think it's kinda cliche and don't know if I should post it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Surprise? Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May and Harry bring home a surprise. How<br/>will Bobby and Athena react?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-I feel like we don't get enough of the kids so here's some more fluffy family things.<br/>-Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think mom will be mad?” Harry asked as he looked up at May as they walked through the front door. “I mean she might, but she can't stay mad at us for long, I mean look at us, who could be mad at our adorable faces.” May and Harry make their way to the bathroom. May runs the bath and gets some towels from the closet. While she's gone Harry lets his guard down and sets the surprise down to go put his stuff in his room. “Harry, where is it?!” May sets down the towels on the sink as she goes to find Harry. “Ummm, I put it down in the bathroom.” May panically sighs, “It's not in there!” The kids search the house for the surprise. “Got it!” Harry picks up the surprise and walks back to the bathroom with May.</p>
<p>_________________________________________</p>
<p>Bobby pulls into the driveway of the house after a short shift. He only needed to come in for some paperwork today. Bobby unlocks the door to the house and steps in something squishy. He looks down and sees little mud prints leading down the hallway. “May. Harry.” Bobby shouts throughout the house wondering what was going on. Bobby sets his work bag down on the stairs before he makes his way down the hallway. He sees the bathroom light on and figures that's the first place he should check.</p>
<p>“Kids?” Bobby turns the corner and sees May and Harry covered in mud with their hands in the bathtub. “Oh hi Bobby.” May says with a nervous smile on her face. Bobby looked skeptically at the two, “What's going on?” And then he heard it. A bark? It couldn't be. “Is that what I think it is? May and Harry both looked up at Bobby with fear. “Ummmm, maybe?” Bobby walks further into the bathroom and sees a black and white border collie, followed by the kids’, “He followed us on our way home”, “Can we keep him?”, “We'll take care of him”, and last but not least, “PLEASEEEE!” Bobby thought that a puppy would be nice, May and Harry are both responsible children so he doesn't really see a problem with it, but then there's Athena. What is she gonna think? He can't say yes without her joint agreement. “I think that a puppy would be a great addition-” May and Harry got overly, but expectantly, excited, “YAAAYY!!” Bobby smiles at them but hates that their smiles might not last for long. “But you guys, we still need to ask your mom.” Harry stood up and grabbed Bobby’s hand to practically drag him to the bathtub. “Well before mom gets here, you wanna help us clean him?” “Sure buddy.”</p>
<p>The three were trying to come up with ways to convince Athena to let them have a pet. Bobby figured they should go to PetSmart to get a few supplies, even if they won't be able to keep him, they could still be prepared if Athena was to say yes. This is all a part of the plan. May made a list of why they should be able to keep the puppy and this was getting added. They're prepared for any outcome.</p>
<p>While at the pet store, they grabbed puppy food, a collar and leash, some training pads, bowls, treats, and toys so he doesn't chew on things. All they needed was a name, but they didn't want to get too attached just in case they couldn't keep him.</p>
<p>__________________________________________</p>
<p>Athena walked in the front door and was immediately hit with the smell of cleaning supplies. While walking towards the stairs she saw the PetSmart bags and got a feeling that something was going on. She walked down the stairs and sat her bag on the couch to see Bobby and the kids playing outside. Athena opened the slide door, “What is this?” Athena points to the little energetic puppy. May stands up with a notebook in her hand, “Um for starters, hi mom- “Uh hi?” -This is a list of reasons why you should let up keep this adorable little precious puppy.” Athena looks over to Bobby who just looks up and smiles before May reads off the list as follows.</p>
<p>•We're responsible children<br/>
•We do all of our chores<br/>
•We keep our grades up<br/>
•We can use the money from my job and from Harry’s allowance to afford training classes, pet sitters, grooming and other necessities for him<br/>
•We're always prepared, proof is the supplies we bought, even though we don't know if we can keep him<br/>
•We're ready to walk him and pick his poop up<br/>
•And we are prepared to clean up any mess he makes</p>
<p>“And this is why we feel like we should keep him.”<br/>
Bobby sees the doubt in Athena’s face, “Hey love, can we talk for a minute?” She turns her head to her husband and nods. Before she walks into the house she turns back to the kids and says, “I'll think about it.” </p>
<p>Before Athena knows it, she's being dragged into their bedroom. Bobby locks the door and turns to his wife. “Come on babe, we should keep him, it'll be fun.” Athena goes to say something but Bobby beats her to it, “The kids gave reasonable reasons to keep him and I genuinely think they deserve it. Or do you need a little bit more convincing?” Bobby put his hands on her hips and Athena knew where this was going and decided to play along. “You know what, I think I need a little bit more convincing.” Bobby lowered his lips down to hers in a heated kiss. Bobby pulled Athena over to the bed when they heard a knock. Athena sighs and Bobby moves away from her so his body could calm down before he opened the door. When Bobby opens the door he sees Harry standing the puppy food in hand, “Um we need help opening this.” And Bobby went to assist the kids. </p>
<p>Athena walked out of their room with her mind made up. “We can keep him.” May and Harry stop what they're doing and run to their mom. “Omg thanks mom.” “You're the best.” “You're welcome my babies, promise me you’ll continue to be responsible and take care of the little guy?” The kids were jumping with joy, “WE PROMISE!” And the kids go back outside with the little collie and try to think of a name for him. When the kids were out of earshot she walked up to Bobby who was washing his hands from handling the dog food. Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby's waist and lifted herself on her top toes while she purred in his ear, “We're not finished.” Just before Bobby could make a move, the kids were walking back in the house with the puppy trailing behind them. “We're gonna name him Oreo because he looks like one.” Harry beamed at the name he and his sister came up with. “I think that's cute”, Athena pulled away from Bobby and went to go pick up Oreo, “A cute name for a cute puppy.” </p>
<p>And with that, the Grant-Nash family added a new member to their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Surprise? Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short follow up to last chapter. Hen finds out about Oreo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-I haven't really been in the writing mood lately but here's a short follow up to last chapter.<br/>-warning: sexual explicit content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey girl.” Athena said as she opened the door. “Hey hey.” Hen held up a pack of wine coolers and Athena moved aside to let her in. That's when Oreo came up behind Athena barking at their new guest. Hen moved back a little bit in shock. “Sorry girl, he's not used to other people.” Athena turned around to pick up Oreo and started baby talking to him. Hen was taken aback how Athena was not only holding a puppy, but also talking to him like a baby. When Athena turned to look at Hen, her brain clicked. She didn't tell Hen that they have a new addition to the family. “Um sorry, this is Oreo, our new puppy.” Athena walked down the stairs and out to the patio and sat Oreo down so he could play with his chew toys. Hen followed Athena outside and handed her a wine cooler. Hen sat down on the lawn chair and pointed to the sweet little collie chewing on his little squeaky bone. “So, how did this come about?” Athena looked over to her friend and nervously smiled. “Umm well, the kids brought him home when I was at work, Bobby came in a little later and then I came home.” “So who convinced you to keep him? Cause I know damn well you didn't volunteer to just keep the little guy on your own.” Athena took a sip of her drink before answering. “Well, the kids are older and more responsible and Bobby is also very, um, convincing you might say.” Hen choked on her drink. “No way! Gross Athena!” Athena shrugged her shoulders, “You asked.” “That wasn't the answer I was expecting.” Hen said as she wiped her mouth off with a napkin. All Athena could do was shrug her shoulders and smile. Hen got up to go finish cleaning up for a minute. This gave Athena a moment to think about Bobby’s convincing ways.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Bobbbyyyyy!” Athena moaned as Bobby kissed his way up her legs. “Mmm” Bobby hummed against her thighs and licked his way up to Athena’s clit. “Ahhh fuck yes!” Athena propped herself up on her arms to look at Bobby. “Shhh.” Bobby lifted his head and shushed her, reminding her that the kids are upstairs sleeping. Athena nodded and Bobby’s head disappeared back between her legs. He dipped his tongue between her wet folds. He penetrated her with his fingers as his tongue assaulted her clit. “Damn” Athena thought, “This is a mighty fine way to convince her to keep the little furball.” Athena quickly cleared her mind as her husband was giving her his undivided attention. “Fuck!” Athena gasped as Bobby curled his fingers hitting her g-spot.<br/>
<br/>
Athena laid sprawled out across the bed basking in the glow of her mind blowing orgasms. It never ceased to amaze her how Bobby could make her cum with ease. Or how he could sit and give her oral for what felt like an hour. Athena smiled as she felt bed at her feet dip. Bobby had come back with a damp towel to clean his wife. “Was that good enough convincing? Because I can go again.” Athena shook her head as she sat up. She grabbed the nape of Bobby’s neck and brought his lips to hers is a soft, slow, sensual kiss. Athena broke the kiss as she got up to put on one of. Bobby's shirts, “That was good enough baby.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Hen came back from the bathroom to see her friend lost in thought. She cleared her throat and Hen had her attention once again. The two sat and talked until Micheal dropped the kids off. It was late so Hen decided to call it a night and make her way back home, but not before snapping a few pictures to show her wife because she was most definitely not going to believe Athena agreed to having a pet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hope you all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Carnival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby takes Athena on a fun date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how this went from a simple date to something more.<br/>Hope you ll enjoy where my brain ran with this!<br/>Warning- Sexual Explicit Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we here Bobby?” Athena asks as Bobby guides her through a crowd of people, “This is a place for children.” Bobby just rolls his eyes at her last comment, “Well it’s after 6pm and it’s adults night, so there are no kids here.” They make it to a booth and Bobby pays for admission and wristbands for the State Fair. Once they both get their wristbands on, Bobby and Athena make their way through the gates. “So what do you want to do first?” Bobby turns to Athena so he’s facing her. Athena just folds her arms across her chest and says, “I don’t know, you’re the one who picked this place.” Bobby walked closer to her and softly placed his hands on her hips remembering that they’re in public, “Baby, come on, it’ll be fun, I promise.” Athena cracked a small smile, “Fine.” Bobby grinned at her and removed his hands from her hips and took one of her hands in his. </p>
<p>First stop was the Bottle Toss. The concessionaire passed both Athena and Bobby five rings they had to toss around the bottle necks. If you get at least three out of five, you can get a small stuffed animal. First up was Athena, she tossed one ring after the other as Bobby watched her move in awe. She got four out five so she was able to get a medium stuffie. She chose a cute panda. As the concessionaire passed Athena her prize, she stuck her tongue out at Bobby, “HA! Beat that!” Bobby laughed at Athena, he was up for a challenge, “Game On!” Bobby tried to focus but Athena was very distracting. She sauntered over to him while biting her lip. She placed her free hand on his back and pressed herself against his side. Bobby stifled out a groan as he got ready to toss his rings. One after the other. Bobby got four out of five as well, despite Athena’s sexy antics. He chose a little giraffe.</p>
<p>Next stop was the Knock Down. You have to knock all of the little clowns to win a little stuffed clown. Athena and Bobby were handed three baseballs and had to knock down three clowns. Bobby went first this time and he managed to knock down all three clowns. He was handed his prize and Athena stepped up. Athena knocked all of the clowns down. “YES!” Athena turned to Bobby and saw a shocked look on his face. Athena turned back around to retrieve her prize then grabbed Bobby and walked away from the booth looking for a new game. “That was impressive.” Athena turned towards Bobby, “Well for starters, I’m a cop, kinda need good aim and I used to play softball in highschool.” Bobby leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Athena’s soft lips. “Glad to see you’re having fun babe.” Athena waved her hand, “Yeah Yeah.” </p>
<p>Athena chose the next game since Bobby chose the first two. Athena chose Water Blast. You have to aim the water blaster at a little target and fill the small hollow pole to the top. Whoever makes it to the top first wins. Bobby and Athena take a seat at the game and get ready to start. They both take aim at the little target and fire. Surprisingly Bobby wins this one and Athena stares at him in disbelief. “What? I’m a firefighter, kinda need good aim.” Bobby retrieves his prize which is a refrigerator magnet, a little water gun shooting out water. Athena and Bobby walk hand and hand to their next stop.</p>
<p>The concession stand. The two look like a pair of teenagers waiting in line. Bobby pulled out his phone to snap a few selfies of him and Athena. “Can I get one funnel cake with extra powdered sugar and one elephant ear with extra cinnamon sugar and two cherry slurpees?” Once Bobby and Athena grabbed their snacks, they made their way over to a small bench near a little well lit pond. “I’m really enjoying myself.” Athena turned to Bobby whose face was stuffed with funnel cake, “Well obviously not as much as you.” She lets out a small chuckle and pulls out her phone to take some really goofy pictures of Bobby. Once Bobby finished what he had in his mouth, he looked over to his very beautiful girlfriend who was drinking her slurpee. “I love you.” Athena sat her drink in her lap, “I love you too.” Bobby placed his palm on her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. It started slow as they were still within the eyes of other people. Athena outlined his lips seeking entry. Bobby parted his lips letting Athena lay claim inside of his mouth. Bobby pulled away, already missing her lips on his. Once the two finish eating they throw their trash away and make their way back to some more games.</p>
<p>“Oouu! This one!” Bobby pointed to Batter Up, “I wanna see what you’re made of.” Athena placed all of her prizes in the arms of her boyfriend. “I’m down for a little challenge. Athena places the helmet on her head and picks up the bat. When the first ball comes at her she misses, it has been about thirty to forty years since she last played. The second ball came and she hit it. Bobby was cheering her on as she repositioned her hands. ‘You got this babe!” Athena smirked and before you know it the last ball is coming at her at full speed. She swings the bat with much agility and hits the ball. When Athena takes her helmet off she is beaming with joy. The operator hands her a toddler sized teddy bear and she makes her way back to Bobby. “You did great babe.” Athena shook her head, “I’m a little rusty.” “Nonsense.” </p>
<p>Athena thought they were making their way back to the front to leave but Bobby was on a mission. He walked towards the Mini Golf stand. He wanted to win Athena a giant stuffie and take her on the Ferris Wheel. He went up to a stand to grab a tote bag for all of the gifts first. He handed the bag to Athena and he placed all of the gifts inside. When he finished he walked up to the Mini Golf area and grabbed a golf club. If he made three holes then he could get her the big red suede bear. Bobby took his time, focusing on winning. Athena quietly watched Bobby swing the club. Bobby made all three holes and was walking over with the teddy bear that was almost the size of her. He carried it in one arm and had Athena wrapped around the other. </p>
<p>They made their way to the Ferris Wheel as their time here was ending. They got on the ride when the operator opened the door to the car. There weren’t many people in line for the ride and Bobby was happy. He slipped the operator $20 so he and Athena could get an extra ten minutes at the top. The two were sitting across from each other laughing, smiling, and taking pictures. When the ride was going around for its third time, it slowed down as their car was making its way to the top before completely stopping. The view up there was breathtaking. Athena looked around her and saw the freeway in the distance, along with tall buildings, and people walking. She turned her attention back to Bobby who was just staring at her with the utmost love in his eyes. “Did you know that you are so beautiful?” Athena blushed at Bobby’s sweet thoughts, She loved that he looked at her like she was the woman on Earth. “I love you babe.” Athena took her hands and placed them in Bobby’s, “I love you too.” “Did you know that you are also sexy as hell?” This made Athena wet between the legs. “How about we get outta here so I can show you how sexy I can get?” A smirk crept along Bobby’s lips.</p>
<p>The car ride to Athena’s house was pure torture. Athena couldn’t keep her hands off of Bobby the whole ride and Bobby’s focus was slipping. And if things couldn’t get any worse, Athena slipped her panties off from under her skirt making Bobby groan. Bobby probably broke a few traffic laws but in this moment all he wanted was to get his way with her.</p>
<p>Once they were safely inside the house, all bets were off. Athena sat the bag of stuffies on her couch, right before Bobby captured her lips with his in a heated kiss. Athena parted for air and Bobby took advantage of this moment to slip his tongue inside of her velvety mouth. Darting in and out. Testing, tasting, teasing. Athena moaned as her mouth was being thoroughly fucked by Bobby’s magnificently skilled tongue. </p>
<p>Athena broke the kiss and looked up at Bobby, whose eyes were dark with desire. “Take me.” And that was all it took for Bobby to lose all of his restraints. He tugged up her skirt as she shoved his pants and boxers out of the way freeing his erection. He turned Athena around to the nearest wall, “My pleasure.” He said in a voice so low it sent goosebumps across her skin. He thrusted into her in one quick motion causing them to both moan. </p>
<p>Bobby grabbed one of Athena’s hands and placed it behind her back as her other hand braced herself against the wall as he continued to pound into her. He dipped his free hand to the front of her body and toyed with her clit. “Fuck Bobby!” Athena was close and Bobby was well aware of this. “Come for me baby.” And incoherent words fell from her lips as Bobby pushed her over the edge. He pulled out of, haven’t finished himself but to him it fine. Seeing his goddess in pure pleasure was enough for him. </p>
<p>But Athena wasn’t having it. She turned to face him. She mouthed “I love you” as she sunk down and took his still hard cock into her hand. She swirled her tongue around his tip and she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. She wasted no time lowering her lips down his length. She took his balls in one of her hands, slowly and gently squeezing them one at a time as her mouth continued to work his cock. “Yes Athena FUCK!” Bobby was teetering on the edge of an orgasm when he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. He wanted to explode in her mouth but this would be new territory for both of them as he always wanted to finish inside of her tight pussy. She gently placed one of her hands on his thigh and looked up at him. Giving him the ok. With a few more strokes of her tongue he blew his load, coming hard down her throat. “FUCK BABE!” </p>
<p>Athena rose to her feet and fixed her skirt so she would at least be presentable. “Wanna order pizza?” Bobby asked as he pulled up his pants. “Sure give me a minute.” With that, Athena disappeared into her bedroom to freshen up. Bobby made his way to the kitchen so he could get himself a glass of water when he heard the front door open. “Mom, we’re home. Oh, hi Bobby.” May said when she walked in the house with Harry trailing behind her. “Hey May, hey buddy.” The kids walked downstairs and gave Bobby a hug. Athena walked out of her room practically terrified, if the kids came in a few minutes early, they wouldv’e been traumatized. “Hey my babies.” The kids directed their attention towards their mother. “Hi mom, how was your date.” Athena pulled her kids into a hug. “It was amazing, but what I wanna know is what you guys are doing here.” Harry pulled back from his mother, “Well dad went to work the night he came and picked us up and hasn’t been home since.” “Yeah, we were tired of being alone.” Athena smiled at both of her children, making a mental note to call Michael. “Well, you guys are just in time, we’re ordering pizza!” Bobby heard the joyus shouts from the children. The rest of the night was filled with much laughter, games, and May trying to convince her mother to let her have the big teddy bear. Bobby thought to himself that he could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With everything that has been happening lately, I feel like we need some cuteness. I also suck at writing angst so...<br/>Thanks for reading!<br/>Comments and suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You & Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut w/o plot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Explicit Sexual Content<br/>Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena and Bobby stumbled into their room as they couldn’t keep their hands off one another. Bobby hungrily ripped off her blouse, ripping a few buttons in the process. “Rober-” Bobby silenced her with a breathtaking kiss, “I’ll buy you another one.” He dropped his head to her neck sucking, licking, and biting. They both know that he’s leaving marks but neither of them could be bothered to care at that moment.</p>
<p> Athena unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops. She quickly shoved his pants and boxers out of the way. Bobby pulled away to unbutton his shirt. While he was doing that Athena had dropped to her knees. She quickly took him in her mouth. She felt him hardening as she moved expertly around his cock. “Fuck that feels great babe” Bobby threw his shirt on the floor as Athena started playing with his balls. Now he was fully hard in her mouth. She started sucking faster and harder, feeling his tip hit the back of her throat. Bobby felt himself on the edge but he wasn’t ready to bust just yet. Once she was back at his tip, he swiftly pulled her up. Bobby darted his tongue in her mouth as he unclasped her laced black bra. He dipped his head to her breasts showing them much needed attention. Athena moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, gently tugging it between his teeth.</p>
<p> Bobby picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Athena loved how rough he was being with her, she almost never sees this side of him. He pulled her skirt off and her black laced thong from her body revealing her wet pussy to him. He growled in appreciation, he loved how wet his wife got for him. Bobby spread her legs and slid his fingers up and down her folds. “You’re so wet for me baby, tell me, who else makes you wet like this?” Bobby pushed two fingers inside of her pumping incredibly slow. Athena gasped, “No one.” Bobby placed a third finger inside her still going at a slow pace. ‘I can’t hear you.” Athena felt an ache at her core, she needed to come. “Fuck Robert NO ONE!” Bobby removed his fingers and slammed his huge cock into her. </p>
<p>“Ahhh yes babe.” Bobby licked his fingers tasting her on him. Athena sat up and hooked one arm around his neck as he continued to pound into her slick depths. He leaned down to kiss her juicy swollen lips. “Faster babe fuck.” One look from Athena and Bobby let loose. He removed her arm from his neck and placed his hands on either side of her and went to work. “Fuck babe, you’re so fucking tight, I want you to come around my big cock.” </p>
<p>Athena shuttered at his words, he pulled out of her and turned around. “Ride me.” Athena slammed down on his dick, repeating the process. Bobby found her clit and began to circle it with his finger, driving her to the edge. “That’s it baby, come for me.” Athena came hard clamping around his dick. “SHIT BOBBYY!” Bobby flipped them again and started pounding into her chasing his release and drawing hers out beautifully. He took his hand and gently wrapped it around her throat. He slowed his movements looking into Athena’s eyes. She nodded her consent and he applied more pressure as he sped up his movements. “I’m close!” Athena convulsed around his cock. “Come for me Bobby.” Bobby violently shook, spilling his load inside of her. He dropped his head to hers, capturing her lips in his. The two shared a passionate kiss until Bobby pulled out of her and rolled next to her. “I love you baby.” Athena cuddled up to his side and he wrapped his arm around her torso. “I love you too.” They both slept soundly wrapped around one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writer's block sucks so all I could think of writing was smut&lt;3<br/>Thanks for reading!<br/>Suggestions and comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bobby's Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby catches a cold but doesn't tell Athena.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Early Dating/Secret Dating<br/>-Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena tries to call one more time before she heads into the station, “He must already be at work” she thought. She makes a mental note to stop by the firehouse today to check on him, she’s barely heard from him over the last few days. Athena got out of her car and walked towards the building to clock in for work.</p>
<p>Athena felt relief when she heard that the 118 were responding to a call that she was on her way to. It was a small pile up on the freeway. She saw everyone but Bobby hop out of the truck. Her worry that subdued started to resurface when she saw an unknown man hop out of Bobby’s seat. He walked up to Athena with his arm outreached, “Sargeant, I’m the 118’s temporary captain, Captain Walsh.” Athena warily shook his hand, “Sargeant Grant.” They proceeded to talk about the pile up and what needed to be done.</p>
<p>She worked hard to put her worry aside just until lunch so she could get her work done. </p>
<p>She decided to call Bobby one more time before she headed to the firehouse. He didn't answer, now Athena was beyond worried, she already knows that he's not at work. Her head starts to fill with negative thoughts. She got in her cruiser and headed over to the 118. </p>
<p>When she pulled up, she noticed that Bobby’s truck wasn't there. A piece of her was hoping that he was here, just late, but here and safe. She knew that they had only started dating but she was falling for him, fast and hard. She thought she'd never open herself up to love again, but here she found herself worrying about Bobby. Yeah, they've been friends for a while but that's all they were to one another. </p>
<p>Athena walked into the station with a fixed expression, she didn't need her friends knowing there was something there for Bobby other than friendship, at least not yet. “Hey hey everybody.” Hen looked up from her card game with Chim, “Hey ‘Thena.” Everyone acknowledged her in one way or another. “Where's Bobby? It's Pasta Thursday!” Athena asked the best way she could without giving anything away. “He hasn't been here for a few days, he caught a cold I think” Buck walked up to Athena with a box in his hand, “we have pizza though. “Well my lunch is ending soon so I'll grab a slice to go.” Buck wrapped her pizza in a paper towel for her. “Thanks Buck. See y'all.” </p>
<p>As Athena walked back to her cruiser her emotions ran wild. She was upset but concerned, “why didn't he tell me, is he ok, why did he feel like he had to lie to me?” Athena ate her pizza on the ride back to work.</p>
<p>Finally, her shift was coming to an end. She texted Micheal to ask him to keep the kids tonight as she had something to take care of. She wasn't completely lying. </p>
<p>She clocked out and went to her car. She stopped by a grocery store to pick up some Gatorade, Tylenol, crackers, and some ingredients to make homemade soup. </p>
<p>She pulled up to his apartment, not before calling him one more time. He didn't answer so she just used the key he gave her to let herself in. She opened the door and heard the soft sounds of the tv playing. Athena saw Bobby’s leg hanging off of his sofa. She lightly shook her head as she placed the groceries on the counter. She made her way over to where he was. He looked sick and frail. “Bobby, babe come on.” Bobby stirred a little before waking up. “Athena what are you doing here.” “Well you've barely been answering your phone and you weren't at work today.” Bobby sat up, “Babe I-” “No Bobby, why did you feel like you had to hide this from me.” She knew he was sick and probably tired but her insecurities were getting the best of her. “Babe I just didn't want you to worry.” Athena kneeled in front of him, “Well I’m your girlfriend now so it's my job to worry about you. Now come on let's get you cleaned up.” She helped Bobby to his room. She turned on the shower for him and set his towel and clothes out. “You really don’t have to Athena.” “Nonsense, now let's get these clothes off of you.” Bobby pouted, “It doesn't sound sexy when you say it like that.” Athena rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “If you get in the shower, I’ll come cuddle with you.” “But you'll get sick too.” Athena gave him a look and he complied. </p>
<p>While Bobby showered, Athena made him some soup. She poured it in a bowl and placed it on a tray, along with some crackers and a bottle of water. When Bobby got out of the shower she helped him into his pajamas. When he was settled she brought him his food. “Thanks babe.” “Athena blew him a kiss on her way out of his room. She cleaned his apartment while he ate. When she came back in the room she found him asleep. Athena took the tray back to the kitchen and cleaned that too. When she was done she took Bobby’s temperature before she showered. Athena was happy that his fever seemed to be breaking. She slipped one of Bobby’s shirts on and climbed into bed with him. “Good night baby.” Athena kissed his forehead before sleep overcame her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hope you all enjoyed!<br/>-Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Suggestions are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>